Mindfang
Personality Mindfang is a bit like her descendant Vriska, in a way. She is fond of playing games with others, which occasionally gets her into trouble, but she doesn’t mind a bit of danger. (In fact, she seems to thrive on danger and conflict. Especially conflict, as the only thing better than playing with people is completely destroying them.) She can be a bit haughty, and she doesn’t consider many to be worthy opponents. Of course, this is sometimes a very bad thing, as her underestimating the neophyte legislacerator Redglare led to her being captured, at the expense of an arm and one of her eyes. (Coincidentally the eye that enabled her to see the answers of the magic cue ball, and as such she could no longer get the answers for all of her questions about the future.) She is thrilled with people to surprise her, though, as she finds predictable trolls to be terribly dull. However, despite this craving for the unexpected, Mindfang wants to know every little thing that happens, consulting the cue ball often about major events in her life (such as the cause of her death), but after things start happening that she has no control over, like her capture and trial, she realizes that knowing the future is far more trouble than it’s worth, and she hides the cue ball at Darkleer’s hive, because even though she is no longer see the answers the cue ball provides, the temptation and desire to know everything is still there, and still somewhat overwhelming. Despite how cruel and uncaring she can be, Mindfang is a romantic at heart and is heavily invested in her relationships. She even says her heart was broken twice when Dualscar had her flushed lover assassinated, and that he had sullied their relationship and her hatred for him was no longer pure and romantic. She also reminisces over his short-comings as a kismesis, and how she over looked them for the “sake of a lover”. Even in relationships not of the heart, Mindfang can show mercy and be helpful and kind, but for the most part she forges these relationships for her future benefit, such as with her relationship with Darkleer. Mindfang is also obsessive with documenting her life and feelings, and she is often paints herself as some great figure and that she has done nothing wrong, that she was the one in the right and the one who had to persevere through hardships, and yet she still managed to come out a victor. For the majority of her life, Mindfang demanded that she be in control. She had to be in control of her crew, her lovers, and every teeny, tiny aspect of her life. Losing her control over a situation was unsettling, and she reacted poorly when other’s had the upper hand. Because of her desire for control, Mindfang found it hard to live in the moment, as she also had to know everything that would happen, so she would never be at a disadvantage. It took heartbreak and the loss of some body parts for her to realize she could not live that way much longer, and as such when she would eventually meet the Summoner, she was a different troll than the one who had written down everything in then journals Vriska found. (But not much different. Just slightly different enough.) Relationships Vriska Serket Mindfang's descendant Orphaner Dualscar '''Mindfang's long term kismesis who began to feel red for her. The two split after the Dolorosa incident '''Executer Darkleer Creator of Mindfang's arm, later possesses the cue ball '''Neophyte Redglare '''A legislacerator who tried to hunt down the Marquise, was later killed. '''The Grand Highblood '''The troll in charge of keeping the lowblood population at bay; Sends Neophyte after Mindfang '''The Summoner '''Mindfang's matesprit towards the end of her lifespan; Was controlled into killing her Trivia -Lost an arm and went blind in one eye after an incident with the Neophyte -Stole the Dolorosa from the Orphaner See Also Journal Canon